


Day 5: Ball/Dance

by OblivionDTD



Series: Dimileth Week 2019 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dancing, Dimitri is a thirsty boi, F/M, Fluff, and also a hot mess, unbeta’d we die like MEN, yep that’s the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 18:37:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20783258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OblivionDTD/pseuds/OblivionDTD
Summary: The White Heron Cup is approaching , and Dimitri was chosen to represent the Blue Lions House.But it seems the prince isn’t the one who needs the additional lessons.





	Day 5: Ball/Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Woo this is actually the day I was super hyped about!

As the White Heron Cup approached, Dimitri began to notice something unusual in his professor. Mind you, the professor was always unusual, but this was...different. Her face, while stoic as ever, portrayed something off that only those who knew her would notice. If Dimitri wasn’t mistaken, he would swear it looked almost like...nervousness? But what would the professor have to worry about? If anything, as the representative of their house, he should be the one who’s nervous. Perhaps he was mistaken then. Perhaps he projected his own nervousness on his dear professor.

For a short time, he figured that must be it. That is, until he was approached by his classmates. First it was Mercedes and Annette. The sweet girls expressed concern over the professor and asked him to give her sweets they made. So it wasn’t just him. But for the life of him he couldn’t figure out what was wrong then.

Across the next two days, Dimitri was approached by more of his classmates asking after their professor. Not only was something clearly wrong with the woman, but everyone else assumed he _ knew _ what the problem was. Was it because he spent so much time with her? Was it truly so abnormal for a professor to be so close with her house leader? There was much they needed to discuss outside of class time; It was only natural for him to seek her out for any questions he had.

Still he supposed it was also his responsibility as house leader to help his professor, as she had helped him. Dimitri resolved to speak with her the morning of the scheduled faculty dance training. 

* * *

When the day arrived, he found her in the library. She seemed to be taking notes on the book in front of her. “Ever the diligent worker, I see. I’d expect nothing less of you, Professor.”

She jumped at his voice. Clearly she hasn’t realized her student had arrived. “Oh! Good morning, Dimitri. I hadn’t heard you come in.” She closed the book and notebook, hiding them from his view. _ How odd. _

“Good morning to you as well. I apologize for startling you. That hadn’t been my intention.” He bowed in a formal apology, yet he was sure his princely manners would do nothing to hide his suspicion. 

“No it’s fine. I shouldn’t have been so distracted.” She paused, looking contemplative. “This reminds me, we are supposed to have dance lessons today, correct? I almost forgot.”

There it was again, a small glimmer of nervousness and uncertainty. Dimitri knew this was the perfect opportunity to learn the truth. “About that, professor. It seems that you are uncertain about the White Heron Cup. If you are concerned about my abilities, please do not worry yourself. I actually am not a bad dancer. I am just...afraid of hurting my partner. I’ve always had trouble controlling my strength and–”

A slight chuckle, lacking in mirth, escaped her, cutting off his mindless rambling. “You’ve got it all wrong. It’s actually me. To be honest, I...never learned how to dance.”

Dimitri stared, dumbfounded. Of course she had never learned to dance! She was a mercenary! What use could knowing a waltz be for one who spent their life fighting! That aside, her lifetime of battles had made her nimble and graceful, moving about the battlefield as a debutante would a ballroom. She would likely be a better dancer even than the nobles of the academy. 

“Professor.” She met his unwavering gaze head on, and Dimitri had to swallow down a knot in his throat at the strong gaze. “Perhaps, would you allow me to teach you? You have done much for me - for all of us - and I would very much like to return the favor, if you’d allow.” He bowed in invitation, holding out his hand and half expecting her to walk away. 

So he was stunned when she took his hand. He looked up at her, only to be graced by the most radiant smile he’d ever witnessed. He almost felt unworthy, yet he pushed those thoughts aside in favor of pulling her two him, placing his free hand on her waist. Dimitri led his professor in a waltz around the quiet library (in hindsight, not an ideal location for dance practice) and she picked it up quicker than he’d anticipated. She only stepped on his toes twice, far better than when El taught him to dance as a child. By the afternoon, Byleth felt confident enough to go to the courtyard for the scheduled training. 

* * *

The Blue Lions won the White Heron Cup in the end. The proud smile on his professors face as she congratulated him made all the effort well worth it. And now, he could truly look forward to the upcoming ball. It would give him the chance to dance with her once again. 

Distantly, he wondered if he could elicit another breathtaking smile from her. It would truly make all the effort more than worth it.

But nothing could have prepared him for that night. 

* * *

Both students and faculty dressed in their finest, excited to wear something other than their uniform or armor. From Dimitri’s perspective, all the girls looked beautiful, and yet…

His breath caught in his throat. 

There was his professor - no, Byleth, for tonight - dressed in simple black silk gown. It was a gorgeous, off the shoulder floor length gown, with black lace sleeves. It emphasized her figure beautifully, hugging her waist and flowing at the hips. Her hair was done up and she wore the slightest trace of makeup.

She gave him a small smile, and Dimitri swore such beauty was not possible if a mortal woman. She truly was a goddess. 

With a confidence he didn’t know he possessed, the prince strode up to the beautiful woman who’d managed to capture the attention of the whole room.

“May I have this first dance, dear Byleth.”

It was not a question. 

She placed her hand in his. “It would be my pleasure, Your Highness.”

Struggling to maintain his composure he led her onto the dance floor. They felt far too close and yet not close enough, and only one thought came to him throughout the night.

_ This woman will be the death of me. _

  


**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse any typos, I wrote this on my phone between classes and I can’t type on phones to save my life.
> 
> Also Intsys tell me how Byleth knew how to dance? She was a god dang Mercenary.


End file.
